


In Mum's Kitchen

by Ewebie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Spooks | MI-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewebie/pseuds/Ewebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Watson comes face to face with MI-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mum's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet... Because it was asked for... Because it was a good idea... Because why not? :)

 

“What do you mean missing?” John barked.

“Mr. Watson, I need to try and stay calm,” the blond woman gestured to the empty chair at the kitchen table.

“This _is_ me calm.” John straightened his spine. “I’d rather stand, thank you. And if you plan on making my mother’s home your new HQ then at least wipe your feet on the mat next time.”

The woman tilted her head slightly to the side, but her face remained expressionless. “Mr. Watson,” she began again.

“Captain,” said the man leaning against the wall. “Isn’t it? Captain, or I suppose Doctor? Which do you prefer?”

John exhaled sharply through his nose as he glanced sidelong at the man. “Captain,” he tightened his jaw momentarily. “If you’re pulling rank in my family home, then let’s stay rank and file.”

The man nodded, pale blue eyes glinting. “Captain Watson, I’m Lucas. I’m going to be running point on this one.”

John took his extended hand in a sharp grasp. “John,” his mouth pulled into something that looked more like a grimace than a smile. “You six?”

“Five.” Lucas dropped into the chair at the head of the table. “Read him in, Ros.”

The woman quirked a brow for a split second before her face became impassive again. She leaned forward in the chair and dropped a file on the table. “This is what we have so far. She was one of our assets, working with one of our officers on a corporate case. She called, sounded nervous, said there was something she needed to show us. She wasn’t at the meet, but there were signs of an altercation. We think they took her.”

John swallowed hard. “They?”

“That’s the trouble,” Lucas muttered. “It’s a vague ‘they’ and we need to find them before something changes.”

John heaved a sigh and looked everywhere, anywhere, including the ceiling, other than looking at that file. “This is Harry,” he pled. “I mean, Harry isn’t…” He wet his lips and rubbed at his forehead with the heel of his hand. “How did she even…?”

“She came to us,” Lucas offered. “She found out she was in over her head, and was looking for an out.”

“How? How did she even?” John ran a hand through his hair and propped himself up on the nearest wall. “Harry could barely hold a job, let alone…”

“You should give your sister a bit of credit. She’s been trying.”

John shot Ros a dirty look. “And you’re sure this has nothing to do with…”

“No,” Lucas jumped in. “She came to us less than a year ago. Mr. Holmes… Well, that was eighteen months. I know she wanted to do something good, Captain Watson. She was trying. You set the family standard rather high though.” John tried to conceal the distress from his face, but it was a failing effort. Lucas leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “She was doing good. And we need to get her back before…” Lucas flipped open the file and spread a map across the table. “Well, we need to get her back.”

“And you’re planning all of this at my mum’s table?”

“Problem?” Ros quirked a brow again.

John dropped his hand from where he was nearly pulling his hair out. “Yeah, why are you working off paper maps? I thought you spooks had all the newest toys.”

Lucas chuckled, “Oh we have toys.”

John came forward, resting his knuckles on the table. “Good. I’d hate to think my tax dollars are wasted. What exactly are we looking at?”

“We,” Lucas sucked in a breath. “Are looking at a mess. But I’ve heard you’re good with messes.”

“Well,” John tilted his head. “I seem to be making a career out of it.”

“Excellent.” A feral smile spread across Lucas’ face. “Shall we?”


End file.
